


The Insanity-Machine

by Vampirtulpe



Series: Insanity Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst?, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Insanity, Logan is insane, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Everyone didn't mind the black stains in front of Logan's door that much, but as it get's worse by the day they decide to disover what the logical trait is working on, which turns out to be quite dangerous, putting not only the sides but also Thomas in danger.





	The Insanity-Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something like this, it's stupid and I don't know why I listened to my mind and wrote this. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Patton was the first that noticed the little stains of black liquid in front of Logan’s door, but he didn’t mind it too much, considering, that Logan found enjoyment in experiments and was most likely to clean it up afterwards. Roman and Virgil didn’t pay attention to it either, this little detail just far too small for Roman to even notice and Virgil liked the colour and thought, that it looked cool.

So the stains stayed. And they stayed for quite a long time, every day Patton walked down the hallway he notices the stains getting bigger, causing the emotional trait great confusion. He looked at Logan’s door, hesitant if he should stop and maybe knock, but he continued his walk, descending down the stairs and preparing breakfast for everyone.

Roman and Virgil came down together, Virgil frowning at Patton and asking, while pointing with his thump up the stairs: „What is Logan doing up there? Those stains get bigger every day!“ Patton nodded, trying to flip a pancake but failing due to his missing concentration, completely focused on Logan and his stained door.

Roman shrugged and quickly took the frying pan before something burned and answered nonchalantly: „I’m also quite disturbed about this mess in front of Doctor Stranges door. Why don’t we just clean it up?“ Virgil raised an eyebrow and looked at Roman who failed even more miserably to flip the pancake, the food just flying out of the pan and landing on Pattons head in the process who chuckled slightly and grabbed it, taking a bite and showing a thumbs up, to which Roman rubbed his head sheepishly.

„Great Idea, Sir Sing-a-lot, why don’t you grab something and do it yourself if you are so disturbed by this?“ Roman frowned at the anxious trait, hand holding the pan twitching, before he set it back in the stove and cracked eggs. „Sorry, I’M already making breakfast, Doktor Gloom. Why don’t you do it why your eggs aren’t finished, hm?“ challenged Roman, smug look on his face even more satisfied after Virgil glared at him, quickly realising the trick Roman played on him for taking over on the breakfast.

Patton’s eyes widened as he realised as well, helplessly shrugging at Virgil while waving with his pancake. Virgil groaned, he was clearly not in the mood for cleaning but he might as well do so if that means that Roman won’t annoy him for a few moments. Virgil stomped the stairs up, eyeing the liquid with a critical eye, contemplating if he needed a vacuum-cleaner or if a rag was enough. He bowed a bit forward and squinted, only to yelp and fall backwards as the black liquid suddenly bubbled and started to move on it’s own.

Virgil remained on the floor, eyeing the bubbling mass with widened eyes as it got taller and startet to form a figure of black liquid, barely able to reach Virgil’s knee if he was standing up. Virgil’s jaw dropped, almost unable to process what was happening. All of the stains were gone, but they formed an ink-figure with the size of a dwarf, the upper body of a human and the lower body still like a liquid which hasn’t quite solified yet.

The figure stared at him, it’s eyes barely visible since it was all black, but then it started moving down the stairs, leaving little stains of black liquid which quickly moved to mech with the figure again. Virgil watched after the figure for some time, even if it was already gone, before he snapped back into reality and practically jumped up to make a dash for Logan’s door and rapid-fire knock on it, yelling in worry and unease: „LOGAN! What is going on in there, Logan?!“

Virgil pressed his ear against the wood, frown only deepening, when he heard the whirring of cogs and the whistling of steam, his patience and composure running out as he heard no answer from the logical trait. „I’m coming in!“ Warned Virgil as he grabbed the handle and turned it to practically barge into Logan’s room, freezing in shock at the scene before him. A machine was sitting on the wall, reaching the ceiling with it’s size while it steamed and whirred, a crowd of those tiny black figures hurrying around, carrying buckets or filling the machine with a black, not as thick and goopy liquid, presumambly fuel.

The cherry on top was Logan, standing in the middle of the room, his face resebling a deer that was about to be run over by a monster-truck, his hands literally covered in black liquid while his clothes were a little stained, which was already hard to Virgil to wrap his head around since Logan was usually very neat and clean. „Logan, what’s going on here?!“ demanded Virgil, quickly dodging one of the little figures as it made it’s way for the exit.

Virgil looked at the machine for a moment, noticing the big lever on the side which currently was set on the ‚off‘ setting, telling Virgil that the machine was actually not working. Heavy thomping outside also told him, that Patton and Roman had either heard Virgil’s screaming or seen one of the two figures walking down the stairs. Both of them barged in, freezing just like Virgill did at the scene before them, before Roman raised his voice:

„What is going on?!“ He didn’t say it to anyone in particular but Logan reacted to it as he snapped out of his shock and grinned at the other sides, his voice sounding a little too cheerful for the logical trait. „I’m glad you asked, Roman! You see, I build this machine with a little help to raise productivity.“ Virgil raised an eyebrow, confusion washing over his face while Patton tilted his head. „Productivity?“

Logan’s grin got wider, just like his eyes, while it seemed like his pupils were shrinking, eye twitching a little as he muttered: „Everything goes too slow, how is Thomas supposed to work if we are that unproductive? I found the solution...“ The sides didn’t like Logan’s ominous tone. Not one bit. Virgil narrowed his eyes, glaring at the figures for a moment before demaning: „What are they made of?“ Logan chuckled, everyone watching in shock as the liquid on Logan’s hands seemed to crawl up on his arms like vines as the logical trait answered in a low and sinister voice:

„Insanity.“ Roman’s jaw dropped while Patton took a step back, at the same time dodging one of the figures. Virgil cursed under his breath and damning every god he could think about as he was forced to be the brave one and took a step forward. „Logan.“ He began, but the logical trait cut him off. „It’s actually a pretty good idea, like all of my ideas. I already have it PATTONed!“ He snickered at his own joke and everyone stared in shock. „Well, that’s not quite right, because in a short time, there won’t be a Patton anymore, there also won’t be a Roman to roam around and no Virgil on the verge of an anxiety attack!“

„What are you talking about?!“ Asked Roman, voice a strange mix between serious and panicked, as it was loud but at the same time higher pitched than his usual voice. Logan tipped his temple with his hand and rubbed at his chin, two stains of insanity staying in his face which already started to spread like vines. „Think about it. What’s the reason Thomas isn’t able to reach his maximum productivity?“ Everyone was just staring, the logical trait snickering again at their faces, while he corrected his glasses and explained:

„I tested it for day’s, every figure I wanted to form was a success. And now think about it: The sides with their needs and emotions and imagination are holding Thomas back, but I found the solution!“ Patton realised what Logan was talking about, blood running cold and hands trembling as he realised it, quickly saying: „You are just joking, right? Logan, please, I beg you.... PLEASE don’t tell me you plan to replace us with figures you formed out of insanity.“ Logan barked a laugh, which causes everyone to flinch, Roman quickly promising:

„That won’t happen Logan! Look at you, you are corrupted from the insanity!“ Virgil took a deep breath, before he threatened. „Logan, we will turn this machine off.“ This interrupted Logan’s laugh, who had a sinister and threatening smile on his face as he mocked: „Oh, WILL you?“ He slowly walked backwards, stopping right next to the machine at the big lever, grabbing it with a stained hand, pushing it down until it was set on ‚on‘.

The machine immediatly started working, cogs whirring at a fast paste and steam escaping a few pipes while it spat insanity out, the liquid starting to form another liquid. But Logan didn’t let go of the lever, he kept a hold on it, casting the sides a glance and another insane smirk as he pushed the lever further down, lever breaking with a loud snapping sound. The machine went nuts, cogs whirring far too fast and producing so much steam it causes a whistling sound while a much bigger portion of insanity was produced, the figure that appeared being bigger, slimmer, more like a human with a jacket and bags in front of his eyes.

Virgil’s eyes widened in fear, taking a step back as he the clone of insanity in front of him. A noise of distress escaped Virgil while sinking out, quickly fleeing the scene to warn Thomas about something going on in his mind.  
\----------------------------------------  
Luckily was Thomas just about to make a video and was not in public, the brunette flinching as Virgil appeared on his usual spot on the steps, looking even more distressed than normally. „Virgil, what are you doing here? I wasn’t planning a Sanders Sides video!“ Virgil looked around in distressed, the clock ticking as he didn’t have much time.

„Thomas! Something is happening! You need to listen to me, it’s-„

He couldn’t finish his sentence as Roman also appeared, the blade of his sword covered in insanity, a panicked look on his face: „VIRGIL! IT’S NOT SAFE HERE, EVERYONE IS-„

Patton interrupted him as he was the third to appear, face pale and breath more of a wheeze.

„EVERYONE HIDE!“ Screamed Patton as he broke out in tears, Thomas staring from one to the other. „What are you talking about? Hiding from what?“

„Me.“ Everyone turned around at the familiar, sinister voice, spotting Logan on his usual spot, his teeth appeared a little sharper than usual, the insanity already covering his elbows and his face getting more covered by the seconds. His eyes were already all black with white pupils while insanity was flowing out of them like tears. Thomas stumbled back in shock, screaming at the sight, Patton making an attempt at catching him but failing.

„WHAT’S GOING ON?!“ Screamed Thomas who still didn’t understand the situation. „You know, I have been thinking the few seconds you used to duck out, quack quack.“ Logan snickered again. „It’s not only your fault we can’t reach our maximum potential. But don’t worry, I found the last source preventing us from productivity.“ His gaze fixed on Thomas, the brunette flinching at the intense gaze of black eyes and white pupils.

„You, Thomas. With your human needs and mind of his own. You are holding us back. But don’t worry. I’ve got everything covered.“ Insanity bubbled up behind the logical trait and four figures slowly emerged, forming 4 humans, their faces all the same with little different features. One was wearing robes and a black sash, the second had glasses with a black cloak wrapped around it’s shoulders, the third looking pretty ordinary with a simple shirt. Virgil jumped from his spot and ran to the other guy’s as he didn’t feel safe sitting on the stairs.

„We need to turn this machine off!“ Barked Patton in stress, back pressed against the wall as the clones slowly crepts cloer, Logan snickering, insanity slowly dripping out of his mouth. „He destroyed the lever. How can we turn it off?!“ Asked Roman who drew his sword, threatening the clones but quickly deflating, when his clone drew a black sword, holding it just the way Roman did. „We need to destroy it! Has anyone experience with insanity? I only know the good kind of insanity!“ Patton shook his head, never familiar with the liquid while Virgil sighed and slowly raised his hand.

„Sometimes appears a little amount of it in my room, but it’s never that threatening and it has most of the time a source. If you destroy the source it’s just black ink.“ Patton’s jaw dropped as he was struck by an idea like it was a bolt. „That’s it! If the machine is destroyed the insanity is just ink! Logan would never only build one switch into his machines! He’s gotta have a safe-switch somewhere! Virgil, you gotta find it!“

„Why me?!“ Demanded Virgil in shock, backing off a bit as the clones inched closer. „Becaue you already have experience with insanity. Please let’s not discuss about this now. Sink out, quick!“ Virgil nodded, closing his eyes as he slowly sunk out, hearing Roman’s voice screaming:

„VIRGIL, WATCH OUT!“ Virgil’s eyes snapped open, seeing the clone of Roman dashing forward to make a grab for him, but the actual Roman jumped in front of the anxious trait, quickly getting tackled to the ground, body starting to get covered in insanity due to the clone who behaved like molten chocolate on strawberry.

„VIRGIL, QUICK!“ Was the last thing Roman screamed as his face became covered with insanity, his pupils white and eyes black when he looked up again. Virgil felt himself actually tearing up as he continued to sink out, finally reaching the mind place, groaning as he came out at the wrong place because of the stress disrupting his concentration. He rushed towards the stairs, thought screaming in the back of his head, reminding him that he only had this one try, if he failed this they lost. Game Over, no continues. He almost slipped, managing to keep his balance and just slide across the ground.

It was covered with insanity, just like the machine which was still whirring and whistling and steaming and completely overflowing. If there was a last chance he had to find it! He had to find the switch! He slid towards the machine, strobing it, trying to find something, trembling in fear as his hands became covered in insanit, slowly starting to make it’s way upwards. He didn’t have much time. „Virgil, don’t.“ The anxious trait looked up, backing off as he spotted Logan in the doorframe, his gaze serious, insanity still flowing out of his eyes. He had to find the switch!

He fell to his kneed, looking at the bottom of the device, eyes widening as he spotted a red switch, slightly resembling a light-switch. Logan’s eyes narrowed, his voice sounding almost too much like the actual Logan for Virgil’s liking. „Think about it. You won’t have to work anymore, you can just stay in your room and don’t have to talk to anyone. Isn’t this what you wanted?“ Virgil looked at Logan, slowly shaking his head.

„No, this is not what I want. Even though you guys sometimes annoy me, you are still my family and I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt. Goodbye, insanity.“ He turned the switch, Logans eyes immediatly rolling back as he fell onto the ground, ink flowing his body down and laying still on the ground. The clone of Roman walked into the room, getting slower until he stood still for a few seconds, trembling, before the ink fell like a waterfall and Roman fell to the ground, overwhelmed by everything.

Virgil looked at his hands and sighed in relief, when he saw the ink flowing off his skin. Patton entered the room, completely free of ink and beamed at Virgil: „You did it, kiddo! That was a close one!“ It was indeed. But it was over now. They only had to clean up as soon as Logan and Roman woke up.  
\------------------------------  
The end the day was really quiet, everyone already in bed due to cleaning the whole day, causing everyone to tire out. Well, almost everyone. Logan was still awake, staring at the place the machine was standing before, closing his eyes as he heard a voice. „Dammit! It took so much insanity to build this machine!“ „I told you they would ruin your plans.“ Logan didn’t need to turn around, he knew who was standing behind him, dreading their presence and their voice, sounding like they were talking through an old television and like fingernails on a chalkboard at the same time.

„They won the fight, but the war will be ours!“ Logan’s eye twitched, turning around and barking: „FALSEHOOD! I didn’t want to participate in that! You got the better of me, but this won’t happen again.“ The figure laughed, white tears flowing out of their black eyes, before their voice dropped to a dangerous whisper: „And you are the one to decide this? It’s my job to mess you guys up. Since when decides the psychopath when to be sane again? You don’t get rid of insanity that easy, and YOU won’t get rid of Insanity that easy.“

Logan felt himsef tearing up, closing his eyes but still feeling the black tears flowing out, his airway blocked as he tried to call for help, insanity flowing out of his mouth. „Help...“ It came out as nothing more but a choked sob, the logical trait falling to his knees, unable to defend his mind against insanity.


End file.
